Isaac Newton
Isaac Newton battled Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. He was portrayed by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Newton has also hosted one ERB News video, where he was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Sir Isaac Newton (December 25, 1642 – March 20, 1727) was an English physicist and mathematician who is widely regarded as one of the most influential scientists of all time and a key figure in the scientific revolution. Newton also made seminal contributions to optics and shares credit with Gottfried Leibniz for the invention of infinitesimal calculus. His book Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica (Latin for "Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy"), first published in 1687, laid the foundations for most of classical mechanics and formulated the laws of motion and universal gravitation, which dominated scientists' view of the physical universe for the next three centuries. Newton built the first practical reflecting telescope and developed a theory of color based on the observation that a prism decomposes white light into the many colors of the visible spectrum. He formulated an empirical law of cooling, studied the speed of sound, and introduced the notion of a Newtonian fluid. In addition to his work on calculus, Newton contributed to the study of power series, generalized the binomial theorem to non-integer exponents, developed a method for approximating the roots of a function, and classified most of the cubic plane curves as a mathematician. Newton was a fellow of Trinity College and the second Lucasian Professor of Mathematics at the University of Cambridge. He was a devout but unorthodox Christian and, unusually for a member of the Cambridge faculty of the day, he refused to take holy orders in the Church of England, perhaps because he privately rejected the doctrine of the Trinity. Beyond his work on the mathematical sciences, Newton dedicated much of his time to the study of biblical chronology and alchemy, but most of his work in those areas remained unpublished until long after his death. In his later life, Newton became president of the Royal Society. Newton served the British government as Warden and Master of the Royal Mint. He was known to have an apple fall on him from a tree, which allegedly lead to his discovery of gravity, but that was proven to be a myth. One contributing factor to his discovery of gravity, however, was by watching an apple fall from a tree. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master; I discovered gravity! I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree! You're no match for me! You got a bach degree! I got a unit of force named after me! You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect! I was born on Christmas: I'm God's gift! I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with! You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Verse 2' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes! Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, Except for when we both start rapping! I accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding, and I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in! And I will leave you with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut: The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the squareroot of three times the sixty-fourth power of what?! ERB News On January 24, 2013, an ERB News video featuring Isaac Newton was released. He was voiced by Nice Peter. Newton announced the release of the following battles: *Adam vs Eve *Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. *Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *Mozart vs Skrillex *Rasputin vs Stalin Trivia *He is the fourth person to appear in a news video and a rap battle, the first three being Hulk Hogan, Ben Franklin, and Nice Peter, and followed by Leonardo da Vinci (albeit in a deleted news video). **He is also the second to appear in a rap battle after hosting a news, the first being Ben Franklin. **He is the first news host to appear in a battle in Season 3 rather than Season 1, along with Leonardo da Vinci. **He is also the first news host to appear in a battle being played by a guest. *He is the third Season 3 character to appear at the end of another battle as a preview, after Superman and Edgar Allan Poe. **He is the only one of them to appear at the end of Goku vs Superman. **As both Superman and Poe's locations were different in some way than the battle, Newton's location is the only one that wasn't modified. *He is the eighth rapper whose title card reads different from the announcer announcing them (being called Sir Isaac Newton while his title card just reads Isaac Newton), the others being Easter Bunny, Napoleon Bonaparte, Napoleon Dynamite, Wright Brothers, Mario Brothers, Martin Luther King, Jr., and Joseph Stalin. Gallery Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton.|ERB News hosted by Sir Isaac Newton Newtonpreview.png|A preview of Isaac Newton shown at the end of Goku vs Superman IMG 0001.PNG|A preview of Newton shown in one of Nice Peter's Monday Shows Newton swag.png|A picture of Newton from Weird Al's Twitter NewtonFullBody.jpg|A picture of Newton from Weird Al's Facebook page WeirdAlNewton.png|Weird Al as Isaac Newton in Behind the Scenes Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Nice Peter Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic